gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned
: 17. Februar 2009 | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = Einzelspieler | Plattform = Xbox 360 | Einstufung = USK 18 | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto IV }} Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned ist der Titel der ersten herunterladbaren „Episode“ zu Grand Theft Auto IV. Sie wird am 17. Februar 2009 exklusiv für die Xbox 360 veröffentlicht und wird 19,99 Euro kosten. Um die Episode spielen und downloaden zu können, muss man eine Vollversion der Xbox-360-Version von GTA IV besitzen und eine Xbox-Live-Mitgliedschaft. Handlung Nachdem Billy aus der Entziehungsklinik entlassen wird dauert es nicht lange bis der erte krieg zwischen den Losts und den Angels of Death beginnt.Da Billy den Anführer der Angels of Death ermodert hat Zetteln diese einen krieg an als dann auch noch der tot von jason der gang in die quere kommt spitzelt sich der krieg die losts stürmen das hauptquartier der Angels of death und töten alle angehörigen am ende dieses blutmassakers finden sie jedoch zwei rucksäcke voller heroin was die gang auch sofort an sich reist jedoch gegen johnys willen doch billy erinnert ihn daran das er der anführer der gang ist und nimmt es trotzdem mit.Nachdem der deal mit elizabetha nicht funktioniert hat versuchen die losts das heroin dem eigentlichen besitzern wieder zu verkaufen nämlich den triaden die angels of death hatten das heroin nämlich von denen gestohlen doch der deal läuft auch schief was dazu führt das billy in den knast komm billy macht daraufhin johnny dafür verantwortlich genau wie sein freund brian.Als Brain Johny einen waffenstillstand anbittet verzichtet johny darauf und will brian tot sehen doch beim treffen läuft dann wieder was schief und johny muss sich den weg wieder frei schiessen doch nach kurzer zeit kriegt man von Ray Boccino eine infortmation darüber wo sich brain aufhält nun hat der spiele die wahl brain am leben zu lassen oder zu töten.In der Zwischenzeit Gerät johnys `´Old Lady`` Ashley in probleme mit drogen und wird abhängig nachdem sie einen haufen schulden bei dimitri rascalov nicht bezahlen kann wird johnny angeboten Roman Bellic den cousin von niko zu entführen damit die schulden beglichen sind johny stimmt zu und entfürht daraufhin Roman.Als Ray johny bittet einen diamentendeal zu überfallen und die diamenten in mülltonnen zu verstecken stimmt johhny wieder einmal zu doch dann beim deal im museum hintergeht er niko und Ray und schnappt sich das geld und bringt es zu jim daraufhin wird jim von Ray entführt und epresst Johny zu ihm zu locken als Johny bei Ray ist sitzt jim gefesselt da und wird gefoltert Ray will von den beiden wissen wo das geld ist nach einer kurzen zeit kann sich jim befreien und die beiden gewinnen die überhand doch sie lassen Ray am Leben.In dem moment wird auch jim von niko umgebracht was dazu führt das die ganze lost gang auseinander bricht.Als Ashley Johnny weis macht das nicht Ray das problem sondern Billy das problem ist da er im knast geredet hat beschliest Johnny im auftrag von einem Kongressabgeordneten ins gefängnis einzubrechen und billy zu erledigen.Beim Gefängniss kommt es zu showdown Clay Terry und Johnny kämpfen sich durch und erledigen billy.Als die Johny und dir anderen beim clubhaus sind beschliesen alle lost mitglieder die nach vorhanden sind das clubhaus nieder zu brennen und diesen ort von seinem leiden zu erlösen Game-Inhalt *Das Add-on hat die Länge von ungefähr einem Drittel, von Grand Theft Auto IV *Mann spielt Missionen, wie Blow your Cover, in der Sicht von Johnny *Die Biker-Mitglieder haben alle ihre eigenen, individuellen Motorräder *Auch Johnny wird ein eigenes Motorrad haben, welches beim Verlust auch nicht wieder erscheint *Die Radiosender sind die gleichen, jedoch wurden mehr Trash und Hardrock hinzugefügt *Das Speicherhaus ist das The Lost Motorcycle Clubhaus *Das Handy von Johnny ist das gleiche, wie von Niko, hat nur eine andere Farbe *Man kann mit Hilfe von „CVG“ Gangformationen auf dem Motorrad bilden, mit dem dann Autos verfolgt und beschossen werden können *Man kann mit der Formation auch seine Energie aufladen *Es gibt neue betretbare Gebäude, jedoch sind die „alten“ nicht mehr betretbar *Es wird neue Nebenjobs und Freizeitmöglichkeiten wie Armdrücken geben *Charaktere wie Elizabeta Torres und Playboy X, sowie Niko Bellic tauchen auf *In langen Missionen wird es Speicherpunkte geben *Neue Motorräder und Fahrzeuge sind enthalten *Neue TV-Sendungen und Internetseiten sind vorhanden *Johnny kann Terry Thorpes Waffenlieferung anfordern *The Lost führt einen Krieg gegen die Angels of Death *Das Motorrad Angel feiert sein Comeback in The Lost and Damned Siehe auch *100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Trailer Am 15. Dezember erschien bei den VGA Videogame Awards 2008 der erste Trailer. ::Teaser Trailer → anklicken zum betrachten Weblinks *Offizielle Website zu The Lost and Damned Kategorie:GTA-Serie